Audio communication devices are used to provide one-way and/or two-way communication between two different devices over a communication channel. Audio communication devices may include devices such as, e.g., wireless communication devices, wired communication devices, voice communication devices, mobile telephones, mobile telephone handsets, mobile telephone headsets, Bluetooth devices, tablet personal computers, tablet phones, landline telephones, Internet telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, etc.
In order to effectively transmit and receive audio data between two different devices and in order to improve the quality of the communication experience, an audio communication device may include one or more processors that are configured to process digital audio waveforms using one or more digital signal processing (DSP) algorithms. For real-time communication applications, the DSP algorithms may need to perform many calculations in a relatively short period of time. To ensure that there are sufficient processing resources to perform the number of calculations needed in the required amount of time, the one or more processors may need to be clocked at a relatively high rate, which may consume a significant amount of power.